Anata no chi wa daisuki desu
by Nakiroe Mizuki
Summary: La actitud pasiva de Haruhi termina de levantar sospechas cuando ésta desaparece. A su vez, la joven recuerda cierto momento que cambió su vida para siempre ¿Sería un hecho real o un sueño? Quizá una pesadilla... -añadido Cap.3-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los amantes de Ouran Host Club y de Bisco Hatori. Soy Nakiroe y llevaba tiempo sin escribir nada (más de medio año, diría yo). En fin, muchos me dijeron que les gustaron mis otros fics de OHC (¡atonita me quedé!), muchas gracias a todos n.n. Así que traigo una nueva historia, un tanto extraña... Espero que la disfruten y muchas gracias.**

_**Anata no chi wa daisuki desu**_

_Aquel día me había quedado hasta tarde ayudando a unas compañeras a entender unos ejercicios, luego también ayudé a ordenar la clase, y cuando salí del Ouran tuve que ir a hacer unos recados. Se me había hecho bastante tarde, ya se podía ver la luna alzada en el cielo mientras me dirigía a casa._

_Crucé por el parque para atajar el camino. No había absolutamente nadie por allí, y no era de extrañar: era uno de los días más fríos del invierno. No sé por qué pero… sentí un escalofrío. Miraba a mi alrededor, sintiendo como si alguien o algo rondara vigilándome, pero lo único que pude ver fue el balanceo de los columpios por el viento, que chirriaban entre el silencio._

_-Haruhi…_

_Miré hacia atrás. No había nadie. Debía haber sido cosa de mi imaginación, pensé; aunque aquella voz frágil que creí oír me resultaba familiar. Como el desolador y oscuro paisaje comenzaba a producirme malas sensaciones, aligeré mi paso. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto, la luna se dejaba ver en pocas ocasiones entre las nubes; las farolas comenzaban a encenderse, el ruido del viento era ilusionista._

_-Haruhi…_

_Un brazo como una serpiente me rodeó por el vientre. Una mano fría, siendo a la vez cálida… me acarició el cuello…_

…

…

-¡Haruhi!

-¿Qué pasa…? –la muchacha morena, con los ojos entre abiertos, fue incorporándose en su pupitre–. Ah… sois vosotros.

-Te has vuelto a quedar dormida en clase –dijo Hikaru, sentado a su izquierda.

-¿Es que no duermes bien por las noches? –añadió Kaoru, sentado a su derecha.

Cuando la chica se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba en su pupitre con el libro abierto y rodeada por todos sus compañeros y el maestro, quienes la observaban con preocupación, sobre todo las chicas.

-Fujioka –se le dirigió el profesor–, ese agotamiento no es normal en ti. Si te encuentras mal, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Seguidamente, se levantó despacio y caminó hacia la salida del aula, mientras bostezaba tapándose la boca con una mano. Todos la siguieron con la mirada hasta desaparecer de vista. Los Hitachiin la observaban sorprendidos y, aunque no se percibía en ellos, comenzaban a estar realmente preocupados.

Fue un poco más tarde cuando, a la hora de reunirse en el club de Host, los gemelos ofrecieron explicaciones por la ausencia de Haruhi. Tamaki y los demás tampoco comprendían bien la situación.

-Ciertamente, no es normal en Haruhi –comentó Kyoya.

-Haru-chan lleva varios días comportándose de forma extraña –dijo Hani.

-Sí, apenas habla con las clientas –afirmó Hikaru–, y ha bajado su rendimiento en clase. Es como si estuviera desganada.

-Además, con la de hoy ya son cuatro veces las que se ha quedado dormida en clase –añadió Kaoru.

Todos se cruzaron de brazos y cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, adoptando una pose pensativa. Tamaki, por otro lado, permanecía callado y oculto en la sombra de una esquina de la habitación, absorbido por un aura depresiva. Los hermanos intentaron animarle, pero la actitud del jefe comenzaba a dar grima, hasta tal punto que ya lo ignoraban. Para sorpresa de todos, Tamaki se puso en pie y se acercó a ellos con decisión:

-¡Está claro que algo terrible le está ocurriendo a Haruhi! –gritó–, ¡y tenemos que ayudarla como sea!

-Eso tenías que haberlo dicho antes, jefe –dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-¡Vosotros a callar! –les mandó, nervioso–, ¡la culpa es principalmente vuestra! –Tamaki siguió riñéndolos, aún así Hikaru y Kaoru se mostraron indiferentes–. ¡Estáis en la misma clase que Haruhi y no os habéis dado cuenta antes de que algo le ocurría a vuestra hermanita! ¡Sois unos hijos muy malos! –corrió hacia Kyoya–. ¡¿Qué podemos hacer, mamá?!

-¿Qué tal si empezamos por ir a verla a la enfermería? –propuso, mientras tomaba anotaciones en el cuaderno–. Haruhi es uno de los miembros favoritos del club, sin ella podríamos perder a muchas de nuestras clientas habituales.

-¡Vamos a ver a Haru-chan! –sonrió Hani, subiéndose a espalda de Mori, y este otro asintió.

Así pues, aquel día el Host club permaneció cerrado. El grupo de chicos se dirigió hacia la enfermería con el ánimo de averiguar qué era lo que hacía a Haruhi tan apagada. Por el camino, Tamaki iba deduciendo posibles razones y anotándolas en una libretita, como por ejemplo que Nekozawa había maldecido a Haruhi, o que Haruhi trabajaba por las noches porque la economía del hogar iba muy mal. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, intentaron entrar sin formar mucho escándalo. La enfermera se acercó al grupo.

-¿Os ocurre algo, jóvenes?

-Estamos buscando a Fujioka Haruhi –explicó Tamaki.

-¿Fujioka…? No, aquí no ha venido nadie con ese nombre.

-¿Qué? –soltó Hikaru–, pero si esta mañana en clase nuestro profesor la mandó a la enfermería.

-Pues me temo que aquí no está, chicos. Lo siento.

Se miraron los unos a los otros, confusos. Agradecieron la atención de la mujer de blanco y se marcharon. Su preocupación aumentaba por momentos, ahora Haruhi no solo estaba rara, estaba en paradero desconocido.

-Puede que se haya marchado a casa –dijo Kyoya–. Iremos a asegurarnos después de clase –concluyó.

…

…

_Su mano estaba helada… pero a la vez era cálida… Me estremecí._

_-¡¿Quién…?!_

_Me tapó la boca con la palma. Me apretó… me apretaba mi débil cuerpo… Mis manos temerosas dejaron caer las bolsas de la compra al suelo y permanecieron inmóviles, tensas._

_-Haruhi…_

_Se me cortó la respiración por un momento. Abrí los párpados a más no poder… porque aquel susurro… aquella voz suspirada era de…_

_Pero… ¿por qué…?_

…

…

Nada más tocar al timbre, la puerta se abrió con una fuerte sacudida y del interior de la morada salió Ranka echando lagrimones, abalanzándose sobre Tamaki, pegándose a él como una lapa y con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la emoción. Mientras Ranka se abrazaba al chico, este no sabía cómo reaccionar y el resto del grupo se alejó varios pasos de la escenita.

-¡¡Haruhi!! ¡¡Haruhi!! –gritaba con alegría el padre de la mencionada–. ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡¡Me tenías tan preocupada!!

-E-etto… –pronunció Tamaki.

Al escuchar su voz, Ranka no la reconoció como la de su querida Haruhi. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos y despegándose de la "supuesta Haruhi", hasta que pudo comprobar que se trataba del joven Suo. Ranka reaccionó de inmediato de una forma sorprendente: soltó a Tamaki, se alejó hacia atrás y fue derrumbándose hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, terminando por soltar un suspiro de desesperación. Su estado de ánimo había dado un giro completo

-Ah… sois vosotros, chicos… –dijo muy desanimado.

-Parece que te confundió con Haruhi, Tamaki –le dijo Kyoya al rubio–. Supongo que esto significa que Haruhi tampoco está en casa.

-Eso es… –dijo Ranka–. Mi pequeña Haruhi… ¡Lleva desaparecida desde ayer!

-¡¿Desde ayer?! –exclamaron todos a la vez, sin entender.

-Pero si Haruhi ha venido al instituto esta mañana –informaron los gemelos hablando a la vez.

-¡¿Es eso verdad?! –Ranka se sorprendió–. Pero entonces ¡¿por qué no ha vuelto a casa?! Desde que se marchó ayer por la mañana al instituto, no he vuelto a saber de ella. Confiaba en que estaría con alguno de vosotros.

-Hikaru y Kaoru fueron los últimos que la vieron esta mañana –dijo Mitsukuni.

-Sí –afirmó Hikaru–, se quedó dormida en clase y se fue a la enfermería.

-Pero cuando fuimos a buscarla –siguió Kaoru–, Haruhi no estaba allí.

-¡Esto no me gusta nada! –se alarmó Tamaki, sus nervios no lo podían controlar–, ¡¿y se le ha ocurrido algo grave?!

-¡¡Busquémosla!! –exclamaron los chicos de ojos ámbar.

-¿Se ha puesto ya en contacto con la policía? –inquirió Kyoya.

-Lo haré ahora mismo –respondió Ranka, entró en casa rápidamente y cerró la puerta.

Los seis chicos se separaron a partir de ese momento para buscar a la joven desaparecida. Mori se centró en buscar por el instituto Ouran y sus alrededores, era posible que Haruhi aún rondara por allí; mientras que Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Hani y Tamaki se ocuparon de registrar diversas zonas de la ciudad, por los barrios comerciales, parques, avenidas más activas y lugares de ocio.

A pesar de la intensa búsqueda sin descanso, el resultado había sido negativo. No había rastro de Haruhi en ningún sitio, y la noche ya cubría el cielo. Los jóvenes volvieron a reencontrarse frente a la casa de Haruhi y le comunicaron a su padre la mala noticia. Según él, la policía no le había dado mucha importancia al caso ya que la joven llevaba desaparecida apenas un día; pero si la chica seguía sin aparecer al próximo día, comenzarían la investigación.

-Takashi no ha vuelto aún –comentó Hani.

-Es cierto –dijo Tamaki–. Mori se dirigió hacia el Ouran… ¡¿habrá dado con ella?! –se emocionó.

-En tal caso, nos lo habría comunicado por teléfono –argumentó Kyoya y Tamaki volvió a venirse abajo.

-Ya es muy tarde –hablaron los gemelos–, seguramente habrá regresado a casa.

-Volvamos –dijo Kyoya–, esta oscuridad dificulta mucho la búsqueda. Mañana seguiremos y avisaré a los equipos de exploración e investigación Otori.

Tamaki y los demás asintieron rendidos. Cada cual se marchó por su camino, con el pensamiento torturado por la incertidumbre. ¿Dónde estaría Haruhi? Su apariencia durante los últimos días había cambiado: parecía agotada, desanimada, apenas hablaba con los demás, se mostraba casi distante… fría. Los chicos no hacían más que darles vueltas a la cabeza, intentando hallar la respuesta. ¿A qué podía deberse aquel cambio tan radical y repentino?

…

…

_Volvió mi rostro hacia el suyo. Comprobé entonces, al penetrar en sus ojos, que su voz no me había engañado… Era él._

_-Haruhi… No me temas._

_No comprendí aquellas palabras…_

_-¿Por qué habría de temerte…?_

…_hasta que sus labios lamieron mi piel… y sus colmillos se posaron sobre mi cuello…_

_**Fin del capítulo I**_

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Actualizaré en un par de días, espero no me traicionen n.n. ¡Agradezco los reviews!**

**PD: para quien le interese, la traducción del título sería algo así como **_**"me encanta tu sangre".**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a XtinaOdss, Inu Itz, Xriss y Alexxa por leerme y dejarme comentarios. ¡Qué feliz soy! n.n Es genial, no sabía si mi fic gustaría, ni siquiera si se entendería X3. Por si acaso ya lo digo: las letras en cursiva son los recuerdos-pensamientos de Haruhi. Bueno, ya acabo, espero que os guste y ¡arigatou gozaimasu!**

**P.D.: es un poco corto, ¡gomen! n.nU**

_**Anata no chi wa daisuki desu**_

_Fue terrible… frío…_

…_a la vez que dulce y cálido…_

_Sentí un profundo dolor en el cuello, como si en él se adentraran dos agujas punzantes. Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse… apenas podía ver con claridad su rostro. Era curioso… aquel rostro lo había visto tantas veces… había visto aquellos ojos felices y tristes tantas veces… aquellos labios me habían dicho tantas cosas hermosas… tantas veces..._

…_y ahora…_

…

…

Había llegado un nuevo día, y una nueva oportunidad para encontrar a Haruhi. Los chicos ni siquiera podían concentrarse en los estudios o en las clientas. Hikaru y Kaoru habían estado interrogando a sus compañeros y preguntando a todos los que conocían a la joven. Kyoya dijo que se dedicaría a enviar equipos de inspección. Tamaki, que parecía ser el más afectado, se dedicó toda la mañana a ir colocando carteles de "Se Busca" con uno de sus tesoros más preciados en portada: la foto de carné de Haruhi ampliada. Por otro lado, estaba Hani, cuya preocupación llegó a tal punto que incluso renunció a tomar dulces hasta encontrar a la chica. Pero para Hani, Haruhi no era el único problema…

-¿Dónde estás… Takashi…?

Durante toda la mañana, Morinozuka no se había presentado a ninguna clase. Tampoco había acudido al club de kendo. Hani había ido preguntando por los pasillos, pero nadie parecía haber visto a Mori. Aquello acabó por hundir a Hani hasta lo más profundo…

-Ah… Hani-sempai… –nombró Kaoru con tiemble en la voz, intentando hacer reaccionar al chico de apariencia infantil, pues éste estaba sentado en una mesa colocada en una esquina de la habitación, en penumbra.

-Está totalmente decaído… –dijo Hikaru–. Eso me recuerda a alguien –añadió cuando, al cambiar la mirada a otra dirección, localizó a Tamaki en otra esquina también en estado depresivo.

-Primero Haruhi y ahora Mori-sempai –comentó Kyoya–. ¿Qué significará todo esto…?

-Haru-chan… –gimió Hani, intentando contenerse las lágrimas–. Takashi… –pero enseguida se echó a llorar.

-¿Será cierto lo que dijo el jefe…? –temió Hikaru.

-¿Será verdad lo de la maldición…? –siguió el otro Hitachiin.

Tamaki, al oír aquello tragó saliva. Aquellos hermanos malintencionados estaban insinuando acaso que… ¿iban a ir desapareciendo uno tras otro? Tamaki dio un par de meneos a su cabeza para intentar alejar los malos pensamientos, el joven Suo siempre había sido muy susceptible a las supersticiones. Entre la siniestra tranquilidad de Kyoya, los llantos de Hani y los malos augurios de los gemelos, Tamaki no podía serenarse, así que se marchó del aula nº 3 para dar un paseo solitario y despejarse.

Cerró la puerta dejando solos a los otros cuatro. El chico de ojos amatista comenzó a caminar, recorriendo cada uno de los largos e iluminados pasillos del Ouran y sin destino fijo, tan solo pensaba en Haruhi. También le preocupaba el chico del clan Morinozuka, pero la imaginación de Suo siempre se acababa desbordando hacia la bella sonrisa de Haruhi.

Tamaki salió del edificio para respirar aire puro y se dirigió hacia los jardines. Aquel día el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba radiante y le quemaba la piel al muchacho. Pero ni siquiera aquella agradable sensación lograba relajar su espíritu. De repente, sintió un golpecito en la sien. Una piedra había impactado en su nuca. Extrañado y llevándose una mano a la zona que le dolía, se giró para buscar al sujeto que le había lanzado la guija. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando vio a Haruhi frente a él…

…

…

_Me convertí en su presa. Sorbió de mí, como si de un elixir delicioso se tratase… No lo recuerdo muy bien, debí perder el conocimiento durante unos segundos. De lo que sí estoy segura, es de que él me sostuvo entre sus brazos._

_-Haruhi…_

_Su voz no hacía más que repetir mi nombre. Era una tortura… que una persona como era él me hubiera hecho aquello…_

_Apenas podía respirar. Estaba fatigada, mareada. No podía moverme, estaba totalmente paralizada, salvo algunas partes de mi cuerpo que temblaban sin mi voluntad. Sentía un profundo dolor en el cuello. Notaba como mi propia sangre brotaba de aquella herida y resbalaba por mi hombro, recorriendo mi brazo y luego caía hasta llegar al suelo, estrellándose contra este… igual que mi corazón._

_-¿Por… por qué…?_

_-Te dije que no me temieras, ¿recuerdas...?_

_Mis párpados se hacían tan pesados… pero seguí escuchando su voz. Adoraba tanto su voz…_

_-Descansa… Me quedaré contigo hasta que despiertes, Haruhi…_

_Posó de nuevo su gélida mano sobre mi mejilla ardiente… Espero que me perdonara por humedecer su mano con mis lágrimas… Mi conciencia se fue desvaneciendo. Apenas puedo recordar las palabras que me susurró después…_

…

…

-¡Haruhi!

Allí estaba, a penas a unos pocos metros de distancia. Llevaba el uniforme puesto, estaba un poco despeinada y no se movió ni dijo nada. Miraba fijamente al joven Suo. Este envuelto en alegría corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-¡¿Haruhi dónde te habías metido?! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo y por qué no le has contado nada a tu papaíto?! –Tamaki lloraba de emoción.

Sin embargo, la muchacha morena no dijo nada, ni se inmutó. El chico pestañeó un par de veces atónito, mirándola.

-Ha… Haruhi…

La chica seguía mirándolo. Pero su expresión no era la misma de siempre.

-Tamaki… yo… –pronunció.

El rubio simplemente atendió. No dijo nada, intentó no hacer ningún movimiento. Tamaki, inseguro, confuso y con temor, observó a Haruhi fijamente, había un enlace invisible entre sus miradas, hasta que el chico se dio cuenta. En los apagados ojos de la morena había algo oscuro… había tristeza. Todo ello fue demostrado cuando, inesperadamente, los ojos de Haruhi se tornaron cristalinos y de ellos quedaron libres un desfile de lágrimas. Haruhi volvió a abrir la boca para finalizar su frase entre sollozos:

-…le he hecho algo terrible a Mori-sempai –se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultarse de Tamaki, que la miraba con asombro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –volvió a tomarla por los hombros–. Haruhi, tranquilízate. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¡Suéltame! –gritó ella, despojándose del abrazo protector de su amigo, y se alejó de él–. ¡Todo ha sido por tu culpa!

Tamaki abrió aún más los ojos. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría. ¿Que había sido culpa suya? ¿el qué? Haruhi la miraba desafiante, en ella abundaba un sentimiento de tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero a su vez parecía iracunda. Haruhi culpaba a Tamaki de lo que parecía ser algo muy grave… pero por más que el chico pensaba, no lograba recordar nada referido.

-Haruhi, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¡¿Que de qué hablo?! –pareció sorprenderse–, ¡¿vas a hacerte el inocente, Tamaki?! ¡Te hablo de esto! –se llevó la mano izquierda al cuello de la camisa y se lo apartó de un tirón, destapándose parte de su cuello y del hombro.

Tamaki observó con espanto lo que Haruhi le mostraba. Sobre la fina y blanca piel de la muchacha, habían marcados dos orificios. Eran heridas recientes, parecían muy profundas; tenía dicha zona del cuello irritada y aún le quedaban algunas manchas de sangre seca. Tamaki tragó saliva, tenía un pequeño temblor en la mandíbula y no podía apartar la mirada de las dos marcas. Pero no lo comprendía… seguía sin saber qué era lo que Haruhi quería decirle.

-¿Qué es eso, Haruhi…? –inquirió con miedo.

-¡No finjas! –gritó furiosa.

-¡No te estoy engañando, de verdad que no entiendo nada! –intentaba explicarse, pero los nervios lo traicionaban–. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, qué significa esto?

-Entonces… ¿no lo recuerdas? –Haruhi suspiró con pesar, se llevó una mano al cuello y se acarició la herida–. Esto significa, Tamaki… que me has condenado a ser igual que tú…

El chico permaneció inmóvil. Ella avanzó hacia él, despacio, como si el dolor de en su pecho fuera un enorme peso que arrastrar.

-Lo he intentado… e intentado dormir, pero no puedo… e intentado comer, pero no tengo apetito… e intentado estar con vosotros, con mis amigos, e intentado divertirme; pero no puedo sonreír, Tamaki… –volvió a soltar una lágrima, que se perdió con el viento–. La luz del día me hace frágil… La sed hace vibrar la sangre de mis venas… Tamaki, me has arrebatado mi humanidad…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Pe-pero Haruhi,…!!

La chica se abalanzó sobre él bruscamente y comenzó a golpearle en el pecho.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –gritaba y lloraba–. ¡Yo no quería, no quería que ocurriese esto! ¡¡No quiero hacerle daño a nadie!! –dejó de dar golpes y poco a poco fue cayendo, hasta quedar de rodillas, aferrándose al pantalón del chico y mirándolo. Sus ojos castaños, llenos de sufrimiento, seguían rogando por una respuesta–. Fuiste un egoísta… ¿Por qué me hiciste ser como tú…? ¿Por qué… me obligaste a estar contigo…?

…

…

_¿Por qué…_

…_no me dejaste elegir…?_

…

…

* * *

**_Fin del capítulo II_**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Expondré el tercer capítulo la próxima semana.**

**¡Por cierto! Sé que ya imaginan quién es la persona con la que se encontró Haruhi... pero lo aviso, esta historia da muchas vueltas n.n (en mi cabeza ya tengo todo el argumento, y es más lioso que el mapa de carreteras de España...).**

**-Muchas gracias y dejen review, onegai-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola nuevamente. Siento decir que cometí un tremendo error en el título, ¡me equivoqué con la gramática! Resulta ser que antes no estaba bien dicho, no era "...wo daisuki" sino que sería "...wa daisuki desu". Torpe de mí, gracias que Yumi-sensei me dijo que "Suki" y "Daisuki" no son verbos, sino adjetivos. ¡¡Lamento mi incultura, sumimasen!!**

**Bueno, al menos ya he resuelto el problema. Mis disculpas y gracias por leer.**

_**Anata no chi wa daisuki desu**_

_Egoísta… _

_Esa era la palabra que mejor podía describirle en aquellos momentos…_

_No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Tras desclavar sus colmillos de mi piel, comencé a sentirme extraña. Estaba mareada, todo daba vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza. Iba notando como, lenta pero intensamente, un dolor y una sed terribles parecían crecer en mi interior. Me sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable…_

…_Pero él me sostenía entre sus brazos. Mi propio cazador era ahora mi guardián. Su acción había sido cruel y dolorosa, pero sus caricias y sus palabras eran tan placenteras… como siempre las había deseado de él._

_Al fin lo comprendí. Yo… era suya._

_Si esto no hubiese pasado, en condiciones normales jamás habría podido estar junto a él. Hubiera sido inútil... Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora, mi vida estaba ligada a la suya. Aquel mordisco fue como un legado, una jaula destinada a atrapar mi corazón y retenerlo en aquella desconocida oscuridad, una oscuridad en la que él había estado oculto durante tanto tiempo sin que ninguno de nosotros nos percatáramos. Y ahora, yo era como él… Un vampiro._

_Ahora… podíamos estar juntos para siempre…_

"_Sí… Yo te amaba"._

"_Te amaba con todo mi ser, hasta la locura…"_

…

"_Pero me arrastraste contigo sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos, gran rey egoísta…"_

…

…

-¡¡Haruhi!!

Tamaki despertó bañado en sudor frío. Estaba recostado en un sofá bermellón. Tras unos segundos, pudo reconocer el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Se encontraba en el aula de música nº 3, en el club de Host del instituto Ouran; y frente a él, estaban todos:

-¡Tama-chan! –exclamó Hani, lanzándose sobre el rubio, que reaccionó con sorpresa.

-¿Qu-qué ha pasado…? –inquirió el Suo, un tanto desconcertado, incorporándose en el mullido sofá.

-Eso mismo nos gustaría saber a nosotros –intervino Hikaru.

-Te encontramos desmayado en mitad del patio –siguió Kaoru.

-Fue una suerte que los Hitachiin te encontraran sin que hubiera nadie más –dijo Kyoya–. Si te hubiera visto algún profesor o cualquier alumno, se podría haber formado un buen escándalo. ¿Nos puedes explicar qué hacías durmiendo tumbado a la solana?

-¡No estaba durmiendo! –dijo inmediatamente–, ¡vi a Haruhi!

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Al instante, Hani se volvió a abalanzar sobre Tamaki con lágrimas en sus adulzorados ojos.

-¡¿Haru-chan está en el instituto?! ¡Qué bueno que esté bien!

-¡No, no está bien! –siguió diciendo Tamaki, apartándose a Hani para poder explicar la seriedad del asunto–. Es cierto que cuando estaba caminando por los jardines, Haruhi apareció allí, pero…

-¿Pero…? –pronunciaron todos a la vez, con intriga.

-No estaba bien –acabó de decir el de ojos amatista–. Estaba… triste; pero además parecía muy enfadada conmigo y aún no entiendo por qué –se encorvó un poco hacia delante, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano y el codo apoyado en la rodilla–. No le encuentro sentido a las cosas de las que me hablaba… Decía cosas muy extrañas y… ¡Ah! –recordó algo–. ¡Tenía dos heridas en el cuello en forma de círculos!

-¿Dos heridas en el cuello? –pronunciaron los gemelos, pestañeando al mismo tiempo–, ¿en forma de círculo? –volvieron a decir y luego se miraron el uno al otro, con cierta incredulidad.

-Pero eso… –le musitó Kaoru a su hermano.

-…no puede ser –acabó la frase Hikaru.

Ambos gemelos suspiraron mientras el resto los miraba. Parecían haberse relajado y haberle quitado importancia y preocupación al problema.

-¿Y no te habrás quedado dormido mientras leías un libro de vampiros? –rieron los chicos de idéntica apariencia.

-¡No es ninguna tontería! –gritó Tamaki, poniéndose en pie–. ¡A Haruhi le pasa algo, aquella expresión en su cara no era normal! ¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada!

Tras aquella reacción, tanto los gemelos como Haninozuka y Otori quedaron convencidos de que no se trataba de ninguna tontería. Su jefe apenas podía controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo de lo nervioso que estaba, algo sin duda inhabitual. ¿Significaba entonces que Tamaki realmente había visto a Haruhi? Fuera como fuera, si rondaba por las instalaciones del Ouran, habían de comenzar a buscarla inmediatamente. Pero lo que había dicho Tamaki acerca de la herida que Haruhi supuestamente tenía en su cuello, intrigaba a los chicos del Host…

-Ahora creo recordar un poco… –manifestó Tamaki–. Sé que estaba delante de mí, llorando, en el suelo, y sus palabras eran cada vez más ahogadas. Luego, oí las voces de Hikaru y de Kaoru buscándome. Pero al oírlas también Haruhi, se levantó a la vez que recogía una piedra grande del suelo y me golpeó en la cabeza con ella. Lo último que recuerdo es el sonido de sus pasos rápidos alejándose.

-Así que solo tenía interés en verte a ti –comentó Hikaru–, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Kaoru y yo andábamos cerca, huyó.

-¡Ahora que lo pienso, Haruhi dijo que había hecho algo terrible a Mori! –se sobresaltó Tamaki, maldiciendo no haberlo recordado antes.

-¡¡Takashi!! –gritó Hani, con miedo–. ¡Llevamos sin saber nada de él desde ayer! ¡¿Qué habrá ocurrido?!

-¡Tranquilízate, Hani-sempai! –le dijo tomando a Hani por los hombros–. Haz una llamada a los Morinozuka y pregunta si saben algo de él, pero finge y no comentes nada sobre su desaparición. Mientras tanto, Hikaru, Kaoru y yo buscaremos por el Ouran. Si Haruhi está aquí, es posible que Mori también.

-Informaré a los equipos de investigación de mi familia para que se encarguen de buscar también a Mori –avisó el chico con gafas.

-Bien, ¡vamos!

…

…

_Tras el sueño de mi razón, desperté encontrándome sentada en unas escaleras. Estaba frente a mi casa. Me ayudé de la barandilla para levantarme. Las piernas no me respondían bien, sentía que mi cuerpo se rompería de un momento a otro, como si fuese de frágil cristal. Inspeccioné mi alrededor. El barrio estaba totalmente oscuro y solitario, ya era muy tarde. Hacía mucho frío…_

…_y sin embargo, yo no tenía. Todo contrario, sentía calidez en mi cuerpo, que poco a poco se iba disipando. Entonces me di cuenta de que él había permanecido a mi lado durante todo el tiempo que yo había estado inconsciente. Lo recordé todo, toda aquella horrible, y al mismo tiempo agradable, experiencia._

_Entré en casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y papá ya debía estar durmiendo. En la cocina, encontré mi parte de la cena; pero no tenía hambre, así que la guardé en la nevera. Estaba tan cansada y tan confusa que no podía pensar en nada más que acostarme, dormirme y esperar… esperar a que llegara un nuevo despertar que me librara de esta pesadilla._

_Pero para mi desgracia, esta pesadilla era totalmente real._

_Esa noche no conseguí dormir. Los días siguientes intenté vivirlos con normalidad: fui al instituto, intentaba atender en clase y luego me reunía con Tamaki y los demás en el club, volvía a casa con papá, hacía los recados, estudiaba cuando podía… Pero no podía. Estaba agotada, los días se me hacían tan pesados. En numerosas ocasiones, llegaba a evadirme completamente. Era como si no notara la tierra bajo mis pies, como si no respirara, como si yo… no perteneciera a este mundo._

…

…

Tamaki corría asfixiado por los largos pasillos del instituto. Algunos alumnos que paseaban por las instalaciones lo vieron pasar y no pudieron evitar seguirlo con la mirada, extrañados y con la curiosidad de qué le ocurriría para estar tan nervioso y llevar tal velocidad. El joven Suo no se detuvo un instante. Recorrió todos los pasillos y patios, revisó todas las aulas. Los gemelos Hitachiin se habían separado de él y también se apresuraban en registrar todo el centro con la esperanza de encontrar a Haruhi o a Takashi. Sin embargo…

-¿Qué…? –Tamaki se paró en seco, asombrado cuando descubrió ante sus pies una mancha oscura y seca en el suelo–. ¿Qué es esto…? –se agachó con temor para comprobarlo. Deseó que aquello no fuera sangre.

Tamaki se encontraba en la última planta del instituto. Era por lo general la zona más vacía, había menos aulas que en otros pisos y se utilizaban apenas dos o tres veces a la semana. Sobre una de las baldosas de aquel desértico pasillo, el rubio había hallado una mancha del tamaño de un palmo abierto. Luego, había otras pequeñas manchas de gotas a lo largo del pasillo, dejando así un rastro. Tamaki tragó saliva. Intrigado a la vez que asustado, siguió el camino marcado por el líquido carmesí, el cual lo condujo hasta una puerta sin letrero. Debía tratarse de un armario o trastero. Colocó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta que, por suerte, estaba abierta; pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando al encender las luces, descubrió el cuerpo yaciente y ensangrentado de Morinozuka.

-¡¡Mori!! –exclamó Tamaki asustado y sin saber qué hacer nada más presenciar la aterradora imagen.

Debieron pasar tres o cuatro segundos en los que Tamaki no pudo moverse. Quiso gritar el nombre de alguno de sus amigos, quiso soltar alguna palabra de ayuda; pero ni siquiera fue capaz de abrir la boca. Sus pies parecían clavados al suelo. Le temblaban las manos. Volvía a sudar. Cuando pudo reaccionar, corrió hacia el chico tumbado en el suelo, se agachó y lo colocó frontalmente hacia arriba. Se dio cuenta entonces de que respiraba. Aquello tranquilizó un poco a Tamaki, pero las manchas en la chaqueta y la camisa del desmayado no parecían significar buenas noticias.

De un vistazo, Tamaki localizó algo que le llamó la atención. En el cuello del chico moreno había dos pequeñas marcas redondeadas, como si le hubieran perforado el cuello, y de las cuales brotaba sangre a raudales. El rubio sintió un escalofrío. Como si fuese un destello oscuro, la imagen de Haruhi apareció en su mente durando apenas un segundo. Estaba claro que lo que le había ocurrido a Mori tenía mucho que ver con Haruhi…

-¡Aguanta, voy a buscar ayuda! –dijo, se levantó y salió de la cámara para rehacer su camino en busca de alguien que pudiera socorrer a Mori–. Esto no puede estar sucediendo...

…

…

_Él me había robado mi humanidad…_

_Yo no pertenecía a este mundo. Los días se hacían eternos y a duras penas aguantaba cuatro o cinco horas despierta. Nunca tenía ganas de comer o beber, mi cuerpo no aceptaba nada de lo que le ofrecía. Mi actitud respecto a mis amigos, e incluso hacia mi padre, se había vuelto pasiva, indiferente. Todo, absolutamente todo me agobiaba…_

_En cambio, al caer la noche, mi estado de ánimo cambiaba. No podía pegar ojo, me era imposible dormir siquiera cinco minutos. La luna sobre mi cabeza, allá en lo más alto, me hacía sentir viva… Aunque seguía sin tener hambre. Lo que quería era otra cosa… quería beber. Pero el agua no saciaba mi sed por más que tomara. A los pocos días me di cuenta de que lo que mi boca necesitaba saborear no era otra cosa que sangre…_

_Sí… Me había convertido en alguien terrible… en un ser nocturno y siniestro… en un miserable vampiro._

_Y todo por su culpa… Tuvo el desprecio de convertirme en lo que él era para luego abandonarme… Después del incidente, seguí viendole a diario en el instituto, esperando que me diera alguna respuesta. Pero nada… Aún así, yo no me atreví a sacarle el tema. Tenía miedo…_

_Hasta que conseguí su maldita respuesta aquel día triste y frío, como tantos otros: Recuerdo que los gemelos me despertaron en mitad de clase y que luego el profesor me había mandado a la enfermería. Salí de la clase y me dirigí desganada hacia donde me recomendaron. No había ni un alma por los pasillos… hasta que apareció él. Salió desde detrás de una columna, sigiloso y misterioso al igual que aquella vez en el parque, como un espectro…_

_-Supongo que deseas escuchar una explicación… –me dijo, silencioso, acercándose a mí._

_-Así es –afirmé, temerosa por su próxima respuesta–. Dímelo, ¿por qué… Tamaki…?_

_-Es un motivo tan simple, Haruhi… como esto._

_Tomó con suavidad mi barbilla, levantando mi mirada hacia sus gélidos ojos violeta mientras él se acercaba, hasta que noté sus labios sobre los míos. Fue la misma sensación que la otra vez… tan frío y a la vez tan cálido._

_Aquella mañana me dejé guiar por la ensoñación del momento. Mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi cabeza le ordenaba… más bien cedió a los impulsos de mi corazón, que ahora era tan oscuro y frío como el suyo. No debía... porque le odiaba... pero también lo deseaba... porque le amaba..._

_Nos ocultamos en el laboratorio de química y envueltos en aquella atmósfera íntima y casi mágica del momento, hicimos el amor. Tonta de mí... una vez más, me había dejado dominar. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de aquel momento… _

_Tengo borroso el recuerdo de aquel día… solo sé que es la última vez que me dejé ver en el instituto antes de que diera comienzo a atacar a mis amigos, empezando por Mori…_

**_Continuará_**

* * *

**Gracias por leer ****hasta aquí. Espero que me perdonéis por lo de Mori (TT-TT...jou). Arigatou gozaimasu, mata raishiuu!**


End file.
